little regrets left unsaid
by Shiny Kirby
Summary: It's the things we forget to say and do which haunt us the most. [Aura/Metis, written for the PWKM. Prompt was "a pairing's first kiss during channelling".]


She couldn't believe it until she saw it, but she knew that the medium who had been there before was gone and replaced with another person entirely as soon as her mouth opened.

"Aura…"

"M-Metis!"

Aura could feel her heart pounding; it's foolish, foolish and temporary, something Simon just suddenly dragged her into at the last moment as some kind of twisted reward for being released from jail- but seven long years of anger and pain and bitterness seemed gone, so far away at those first few seconds where she sees Metis Cykes once more. It's sudden, so sudden, and Aura couldn't help but have tears roll down her cheeks as Metis drew her into a tight embrace.

"Aura Blackquill…it's been a very long time, hasn't it?"

Aura could only nod, still too choked up to speak.

"…I'm sorry, Aura. So sorry that I made you suffer the way you did."

"How can you say that?! It was never your fault, Metis! Never! I should be the one apologising! …All these years…I spent every single day hating Athena for taking you and Simon away from me. Yet, in the end…she'd done nothing. The one who killed you…I should have shot the bastard myself. I got thrown in the slammer anyway, I could have done it! I…I…!"

"…Aura…you and I both can't help but have regrets. All of us do. However…I believe that, ultimately, the only one to blame for all of this is the agent who took away the lives of Clay Terran and I."

Metis closed her eyes, and sighed. Her fingers slid down and locked with Aura's, and they gripped hands. They weren't quite her hands, but a shudder ran down Aura's back all the same.

A rueful smile appeared on Metis's face, and she spoke.

"Above all, there are…three things, I wished to do that I never had the chance to. I wish I could have made Athena understand…I know it may not have seemed like it to her, but…I loved Athena very much, Aura. I will always love her very much. She's my daughter, and all I wanted- all I want- is for her to be happy, above all else and no matter what. I know it may be difficult to hear, after all you and her went through, but…do you follow?"

Aura nodded, her tears still stinging on her cheeks. She always knew that. Metis Cykes loved her daughter. She always had and she always would. She hadn't been able to understand why the little princess who had been Metis's entire world was never able to see that for herself.

Aura's grip tightened, and so did Metis's- not only because she could barely imagine letting go now, but because she knew Metis was very, very sad, even if her face was still calm. Metis had never been quite good at exactly expressing what she felt and wanted to say in every aspect, and just uttering these words in the way she wished to express them was hard for her.

Metis tried to regain herself, and began again.

"Secondly…I should've been more careful. I know, I know…that was not possible. What I mean, is…I believe I should've taken precautions. When we discussed it, Simon repeatedly told me the case he was researching was dangerous. The phantom was an agent of a power much stronger than a samurai and his master alone. I needed to be more wary. Since I was not overly involved, I did not feel I needed to be on my guard, and only Director Cosmos really knew of the threats being faced around the HAT-1 launch…I couldn't have prevented it on my own, but still…I was…such a fool."

"Metis…"

"Aura, I…"

Her voice trailed off. Aura wanted nothing more to tell her fiercely once more that it was never her fault, but somehow, she felt that Metis was all too aware. The things people regret the most tend to be the circumstances they never had a chance to alter.

This time, Metis's voice was much softer, more low. She looked straight into Aura's eyes, and Aura returned the gaze.

"My third regret, Aura…is…you."

Before Aura could question, she went on.

"Aura Blackquill…my precious, precious friend and partner. You've always been there for me, through it all. Some of the worst times of my life…Aura, if it wasn't for you, I may not have truly been able to cope with it all, come to terms with everything. You'd always be my voice when I couldn't find the words. You worked hard with me, you shared my ideas and my passions. You supported me, and made me feel accomplished. I was honoured to call you my research partner. But…"

Aura's heart was beating fast now, hanging on every syllable. Metis paused briefly, loosening the grip of her fingers on Aura's, to the other woman's surprise.

"…I know that you felt more for me than that. And those feelings…you feared to act on, at least completely. I never truly knew about these feelings…and my regret is…that I never managed to express how I felt about them to you. And so…I wish to tell you…"

Metis paused, smiling softly at the shaking Aura. She slowly slid her hands up to Aura's face, and gently tilted her head.

"M…Metis…!"

Metis's next words were a whisper, a whisper before Aura's entire world stopped.

"…I readily accept and return those feelings, Aura Blackquill."

Metis moved in, her wonderful smile still present, and their lips met.

It feels amazing, and more. Their heads tilt together, their motions mirrored, as if they are one. Metis's tongue brushes against hers, gently exploring her mouth. Aura's hands slide down to Metis's waist, but Metis's hands stay on Aura's cheeks, wonderfully soft on her tearstained skin. It feels like electricity is running through her entire body, as if she wasn't ever truly alive until now. Everything seems so far now, so distant, and Aura Blackquill can no longer think of anything else, anyone else. All those problems that plagued her are trivial, and nothing really matters, not anymore. For now, in these fleeting, brilliant moments, all that exists for her is Metis Cykes.

It's odd how something that seemed to last forever could end so soon.

"I can't last much longer, here. I'm feeling…faint."

"M-Metis! You can't- you can't go! You deserve your life back!"

Metis shook her head.

"Aura…I can't stay here. But I can come back."

"Wh-What do you mean?!"

"I may have to leave now, but I can always be summoned again. And," Metis smiled sadly, "If I can't…I have a legacy. I have our robots, and I have Athena. I know it's not the same, but…I'm sure we'll see each other again someday, even if it is on the 'other side'."

"But…what am I supposed to do now?! I don't understand…"

Metis was beginning to fade. She took a long look at Aura's face and smiled, one last time.

"Aura…you need to live. Live on, and start anew. I want you to be happy…just remember that. Be happy, Aura…well…"

"M-Metis!"

"Aura…I want Athena, Simon and you to be happy. I love you all very much. Wish the robots well from Mother. Thank Mr. Wright for me. And so…goodbye, Aura. I hope we all meet again."

(As she takes one last look at the woman she loved and lost, she swears, she swears she'll make amends and make her happy. With everything she has left, she'll do anything to make sure Simon and the princess stay safe. Metis deserves that.)


End file.
